Have u Seen the Size of Tyson's?
by Ryogas-Baby-Gurl
Summary: When Takao overhears a chat between Hilary and Dizzi, its off to tell! Believe, me, its not what it seems. I do cross the Japonese names with the English ones, okay?


**Have you seen the size of Tyson's?**

It was an oddly warm day in Tokyo, and at Takao's house seemed to be a giant potluck for all the blader's who could come.

"Takao, go get ready!" His grampa shouted from the kitchen. Takao sighed as he ran to his room. Hilary and Dizzi were having a conversation in the dojo at the time but he didnt think much of it.

Marching past the dojo, he happened to overhear Hilary say, "Have you seen the size of Takao's?"

Takao froze to the spot, eyes wide. "Did she just say..." without a second thought, he went on hands and knees to the door. Pressing his ear to the crack, he listened intently.

"Yah, I know, its soooooo long!!!" Dizzi exclaimed with a giggle.

Tyson felt like running in circles screaming as he pressed further into their convo.

"C'mon Dizzi, Max has a bigger one and its green!" Hilary laughed as Tyson growled in jelously.

"Yah, I have to say, Kai's is the longest and its blue. He even personalized it with a drawing of Dranzer on it!" Dizzi added with a laugh.

Tyson felt like puking after what Dizzi had said. "How did they find out though?" He muttered as the convo went on.

"Hmm, but Rei's is the smallest. Hardly anything but it had brute strength!" Hilary shot holding a blue pillow in her arms intently.

Takao snorted to the comment but quickly realized that she said 'brute strength' along with it.

"Yah but Kenny doesnt even HAVE one! Or at least he doesnt show it to me often." Dizzi concluded on a serios tone. Tyson felt like rushing to the bathroom as he pressed on.

"How about Ozuma's?" Hilary said. "Ohh, his got brutaly damaged when he was playing with Mariam. She got so angry so she broke it in half and stomped away, Ozuma crying!!!" Dizzi laughed as Hilary fell backwards giggling onto more plush blue pillows.

Takao gasped and covered his mouth. "Poor guy. . ." he muttered.

"Yah, and how about the Demolition Boys. I heard Boris had to take away Yuris because he was hurtin Ian with it!" Dizzi said while she did a quick scan on the Demolition Boys backround. "Yah, see here, every member on the team got their's taken away!" Hilary gasped, "Wow, Boris is hard on them, ne?"

Takao was so intent on listening in he never heard his team coming in. "Hey Tyson!" Max shouted cheerfuly. Takao didnt bother looking up as he continued to listen.

"Yeah, but if you think about it, its kinda fun flicking them back and forth on a rainy day or sumtin." Hilary stated as Takao's eyes widened.

Too disturbed to keep listening, he quickly ran to get changed for more company and decided to ask his friends if this was true.

Takao found Max talking with Mariam near the pond in an instant. "Hey, Max! Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked as Max pulled away from Mariam, "Sure." he said in a cheerful tone.

Takao yanked Max around the back, away from company. "Takao, whats all this for?" Max asked as Takao nervously twitched. "Umm, Max?" He muttered. "Yah." "Umm. . .I overheard some rumours of you." Max frowned, "Yeah, go on." Takao sighed, "Is you green?"

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Max yelled as he grabbed Takao's shoulder vigurosly.

Takao was scared to death, seeing the glare in Max's eyes. "Where did you get this from?" "Hilary." Tyson squeaked.

Max let go of Takao and folded his arms, "Well, its not true, what else did she say about me?" "Its larger than mine." Takao growled. Max's eyes went as wide as plates as he grabbed Takao's wrist and stated, "Let's go!"

Max dragged Takao towards Rei who seemed to be having a good time talking with Mariah. "Rei, we need to tell you something." Max stated in a business-like way as Max simply pulled Rei by the shoulder over behind the house.

"What is wrong with you two? I was having a good time chatting with Mariah!" Rei whined as Takao simply stated, "From rumours we've heard, you dont have much of a ahem." Rei's eyes went wide, "How did you find out?" Max and Takao sweetdropped.

"We didnt need to know that."

Rei blushed, "Ohh, well, who told you guys anyway?" Max stepped in, "Takao overheard Dizzi and Hilary talking and yah. . .this is where all these rumours came up. She also said 'Rei's may be small but it has brute strength' too."

"She probably heard that from Mariah." Takao snickered.

Rei went a deep shade of red, "YOU TAKE THAT BACK, KINOMIYA!!!!!!!" Takao instanly ran out into the open screaming like a girl, Rei following him per step, Max just sitting there laughing his ass off.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

Takao was mending the bruises he got from Rei while Rei was mending to his hair that Takao decided to pull from the 'tail'.

Kenny approached Takao, "Umm, I heard about what Hilary said, same as Kai who seemed quite happy about it." Takao felt like puking as he got up limping, deciding to confront Hilary about it.

Takao approached the dojo, overhearing Hilary exclaim how long french fries were made in Canada when Takao busted open the door, Yuri, Max, Rei, Kai, Kenny and Ozuma behind him.

"Hi guys, did we miss anything fun?" Hilary asked as the group moved foward.

"You two have disgusting minds." Yuri stated.

Hilary blinked, "What are you talking about?" Dizzi seemed confused too.

"We overheard you talking, about our. . ." Rei trailed off, his eyes meeting an evil squirell outside taking down Joseph.

"Guys. . ." Hilary and Dizzi said in unison.

((Somewhere off in the feudal era (InuYasha)))

Kouga: THE UNISON, THE UNISON!!!!!!!!!! dies from fear

(Sorry I had to put that in for The Kouga Tormenter's club on AS)

((Back in the Futur))

"Tell us!" The boys declared in perfect unison.

"We were talking about your RIP CORDS!!!!!!!" Hilary laughed as the boys were dumbfounded by their own stupidity.

Told you it wasnt what it seemed!

REVIEW PLEASE THIS IS MY SECOND FANFIC!!!!!!!


End file.
